1. Related Application
This application is related in subject matter to copending application Ser. No. 07/448,669, filed Dec. 12, 1989, by Gregory I. Rozman, for "Low Voltage Aircraft Engine Starting System." Application Ser. No. 07/448,669 is assigned to the assignee of this application and is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a system for starting an aircraft turbine, and more particularly to a system for starting the turbine from a low voltage battery power supply.